


sepasang mata seperti musim panas

by suki_pie



Series: tsuki to hi [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_pie/pseuds/suki_pie
Summary: Dan, ah, lebam tipis di sudut bibir. Kei jadi teringat wanita yang sebelumnya ia jumpai.





	sepasang mata seperti musim panas

**Author's Note:**

> sempet nemu file-nya di laptop dan baru inget ini pernah di-post di facebook 8"D jadi saya post ulang aja, ehe.
> 
> .
> 
> Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi
> 
> _saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil macam apa pun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini._

Aroma _sake_ -nya begitu menyengat, menusuk, dan Kei berusaha untuk tidak muntah atau sekiranya menutup hidung dengan sengaja (sebagian orang yang peka menganggap hal itu tidak sopan, katanya). Bukannya apa, ia sebenarnya tahan-tahan saja dengan _sake_ , meski toleransinya agak rendah. Tetapi jika _sake_ yang ia cium melalui mulut-mulut para pria tua penggosip, yang setiap jarinya suka sekali bermain di pinggang-pinggang _geisha_ , atau tawa yang terbahak-bahak sampai mengalahkan petik _shamisen_ , Kei jelas menghindar.

Atasannya, misal, setiap akhir pekan tak pernah absen untuk mengajak para bawahannya datang ke tempat seperti ini.

"Tsukishima-kun, ayolaaah, bersenang-senang malam ini. Kau prajurit terhebat jadi ayo, jangan sungkan!" Tepukan keras di punggung, dari seorang senior yang sampai saat ini pun, Kei kesulitan mengingat namanya.

“Terima kasih," sahut kei, tersenyum tipis. "Tapi sepertinya aku akan keluar dulu sebentar."

Tidak ada yang bertanya kenapa, untuk apa, atau mau ke mana dan itu jauh lebih baik baginya. Seorang wanita ber- _kimono_ sempat menyapa begitu ia keluar dari ruangan, menunduk, lantas mengambil arah yang berlawanan. Ada lebam yang tidak sengaja Kei lihat di ujung mata wanita itu tapi ia tak memikirkannya lebih jauh. Terkadang sesuatu yang sifatnya mengandung penasaran itu lebih baik disimpan, terlebih jika tidak ada hubungan dengannya sama sekali.

Ada lampion-lampion yang menggantung, berbagai macam warna dan menarik dengan caranya sendiri, tepat ketika Kei berhenti melangkah lantas menarik napas sepanjang mungkin. Woah, udara luar lebih segar dibandingkan di dalam, tanpa _sake_ , tanpa air ludah yang terciprat dan tawa-tawa itu. Soal bagaimana kecantikan _geisha_ yang ia lihat sih berhasil menarik minatnya, tapi selalu saja ada yang mengganggu.

"Argh, sendal sialan kenapa—uwoh!"

Selang beberapa detik sebelum Kei benar-benar rileks, seseorang nyaris membuatnya terjungkal, tiba dari arah samping tanpa tedeng aling-aling dan beruntung sekali karena tingginya cukup membantu untuk menjaga keseimbangan. Tidak sakit memang, namun satu lengan Kei refleks terjulur, refleks meraih pergelangan tangan yang berhasil ditangkap matanya. Tidak pucat, agak kasar, dan kurus sekali, astaga.

Ketika Kei menelisik lebih jauh, keningnya berkerut samar.

Rambut oranye, segaris jepitan yang terselip di sisi kanan rambutnya, asal dan hampir lepas, dan sepasang iris cokelat yang melebar. Dan pendek.

Dan, ah, lebam tipis di sudut bibir. Kei jadi teringat wanita yang sebelumnya ia jumpai.

Akan tetapi, dilihat dari mana pun, orang di hadapannya ini seorang laki-laki. Tulen dan tidak perlu diragukan. Dia memiliki sepasang mata seperti karamel yang tidak bisa Kei tebak makna sorotnya, tapi mengingatkan ia tentang ladang ilalang tinggi di musim panas. Lalu pakaiannya, Kei mengernyit, _furisode_ -kah? _Yukata_ -kah? Warnanya hampir senada dengan rambutnya, bergradasi semua krem dan sedikit garis _peach_ , juga lekuk-lekuk kelopak _sakura_.

"Oh, maaf," Si penabrak spontan melepas cekalan Kei, lalu membungkuk dengan panik. "Aku tidak melihat, maaf tuan."

 _Tuk, tuk_ , ketuk sendal kayunya dia lepas dengan terburu-buru. Bahkan sebelum Kei mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

"Shouyou!"

Kei mendongak, meski sudut matanya mendapati bagaimana bahu lelaki kecil di depannya itu tersentak pelan. Ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas namun spekulasinya berkata bahwa ada orang lain, seorang wanita, bersuara nyaring dan penuh murka. Kei membayangkan seorang wanita gemuk dengan kerut-kerut tidak ramah pada wajahnya karena, yah, dari teriakan yang ia dengar tadi saja terselip jelas nada otoriter dan cerewet.

"Tch, ketahuan," umpatnya, Kei kembali melirik. Uh, ia tidak tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi lucu juga melihat bagaimana laki-laki oranye ini meraih sepasang sendal kayunya dengan kalang kabut. Termasuk bagaimana bibirnya mengeluarkan serentetan kalimat maki yang sedikitnya tidak Kei pahami.

"Shouyou!" Sekali lagi suara wanita yang nyaring. Namun tidak ada yang menyahut.

"Sekali lagi maaf yang tadi, Tuan.” Badan membungkuk sejenak, mengeluas cengir lebar yang dipaksakan, sebelum kemudian kaki pendeknya berlari secepat mungkin. Tanpa alas dan menjejak tanah dengan kaki telanjang.

Kei tidak perlu repot-repot menjawab meskipun tanpa ia sadari, kepalanya ikut menoleh dan memandang jauh sampai sosok kecil si rambut oranye lenyap di balik tikungan jalan. Suara nyaring wanita tadi sudah tidak terdengar lagi, namun Kei mengingatnya dengan baik.

 _'Shouyou'_   katanya. Shouyou. Kei mendengus kecil, mengedikkan bahu, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke dalam. Aroma _sake_ lagi-lagi menyambutnya ketika ia masuk. Yah, ia berusaha untuk bertahan sedikit lagi dengan tawa dan napas bau atasannya.

Dan memutuskan kembali mampir esok hari.

Hanya dia seorang.

 


End file.
